1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar energy conversion plant comprising a plurality of solar heated, closed-cycle hot gas engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar energy conversion plants of the above type have hitherto been composed of a number of individual engines, each engine being provided with a control system for supplying gas to, or removing gas from, its working gas charges, and with a compressor provided for sucking gas from a low pressure tube system to a high pressure tube system including a high pressure gas reservoir.
In known conversion plants, each compressor has been directly coupled to the shaft of the respective engine and thus all the compressors-the number of which corresponds to the number of engines in the plant ran continuously.
Also each engine must be provided with two safety valves in order to avoid excessive gas pressure in case the pressure regulating valves should fail in operation.